Capturing Your Heart
by InuxKag66
Summary: In this world, Girls are the dominant gender, ever since the Ladie's death. Human and demon men are sold in slave markets. One day Kagome is sent to buy a slave. What happens when she meets a Hanyou? What memories will come back to them both? InuXKag!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! I'm back with my second story! If you are reading this and you have not read my other story, Forgiveness is Powerful, READ IT! 5 stars! Its great! I warn you that this will not be a very long story, ok? Well on with it! O yeah, I never put this on my other story so I will on this one….

I do not own the anime, Inuyasha, or any of the characters.

AGES!

Inuyasha:16

Kagome:15

Miroku:17

Sango:16

This story mostly revolves around InuxKag, some MirXSan…

Chapter 1 The dismissal bell rang and everybody stood up, which were all girls, and bowed to the teacher. Kagome gathered her things and walked out the door and into the busy hallway shutting the door gently behind her. She began to weave her way through the busy crowd of chattering girls and an occasional male that would be glued to their owner's side. This is a world where females rule, at least since Lady Izayoi had passed on. Demon and human men were sold in slave markets. Very rare, an occasional half-demon would show up, but they are cheap and considered worthless half-breeds. Males can live with their families until the age of 14 when they are taken away and sold in auctions. 

_So cruel…_Kagome thought. Kagome thought walking down the sidewalk towards her home. A familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango, Kagome's best friend shouted.

"Oh hi Sango, what's up?" She asked. Sango was tall beautiful with dark eyes and silky brown hair. She was the sportsy athletic type. She played Volleyball, track, tennis, basketball, and swam on the swim team.

"So guess what happened last night?" Sango asked

"Hmmmm…let me think….nope, have no idea." Kagome said acting like she was searching her mind for the answer.

"Well, yesterday, we got a new maid." Sango said excitement gleaming in her eyes.

"Really?" Kagome asked. Both Kagome and sago were against slavery and disliked using that term. So instead, in both families it was 'maid'.

"His name is Miroku, but…" Sango trailed off.

"But?" Kagome badgered.

"He is ALWAYS grabbing my ass." Sango said blushing a little. Kagome giggled. Sango shot her a death glare, which made her laugh harder.

"Why don't you take him home with you? Lets see how you do…" Sango dared. "No thanks, I don't want to get pregnant." Both girls laughed a little. "Besides," Kagome said, "We don't need a maid." She said. "Didn't your mother actually want you to go to the maid market at some point? 

"Oh yeah…."

-FLASHBACK-

"_Hey sweetie?" Mrs. H said._

"_Ya?" Kagome asked flipping through the pages of a magazine. _

"_If I give you the money, will you buy a maid at some point?" _

"_Uh…sure mom." Kagome said only half listening._

"_Ok, well here's the money," Said Keiko (Mrs. H) pulling a wad of bills from her purse, "and here are a list of requirements." She said handing Kagome a slip of paper._

-END FLASHBACK-

"…….." Kagome was fingering the bills in her pocket.

"Hey Kagome, you should go now." Sango suggested.

"ummm… sure, but you come to ok? First I want to change" Kagome said.

"Yeah, sure I will to." Sango said sniffing her sweaty shirt making her nose cringe. They were now in front of their fairly large houses. Sango lived with her mother, slave father, and little brother Kohaku. Kohaku was now 12, in two years he would be taken away. His mother almost wanted nothing to do with him, but on the other hand Sango cared for him very deeply. She said someday she would find him and buy him and they could live together. But at the moment Sango didn't have enough money. He would be worth a lot, he was handsome, strong, and smart. Kagome lived with her mother and brother Souta, and their cat Buyo. Kagome had promised the same thing to her eight year old brother. Kagome ran inside of her room and changed into a yellow tank top and blue jean Caprees (lol Idk how to spell it). She walked out her front door and found Sango in her car waiting. Kagome hopped in and Sango pulled out of the drive-way and into the streets.

"Hey, what are the list of requirements?" Sango asked never letting her eyes leave the road.

"Huh? Oh yeah," She said as she searched her pockets fishing out the list, "Must be able to lift 200 pounds, between ages of 14-27, crime history?, medium/fast speed, well tempered," She read off the list.

"Doesn't sound too bad." Sango said.

Finally they arrived at a dome shaped building and walked in greeted by screaming women of all ages.

"Do I hear $3,900?"

"4,250!!!" a girl from Kagome's school, Eri, called out.

The auctioneer pushed the man, about 16 years, down the steps of the stage. He walked slowly in front of Eri and bowed deeply. She squealed and dragged him off. You could only fall in love or marry a slave if they were high priced, which usually meant they were good looking.

"We have a manager's special tonight." The auctioneer named Yuri shouted into her microphone. Everyone was dead silent. "This is the very last auction of the day! Here he is, Sesshoumaru!"

a demon of about 18ish was led onto the stage. He had long white silky wispy hair that came to his bum. He had on white pants that puffed out at the bottom (the pants he wears in the anime, are those called Hakamas?) and no shirt on. He had a strong tan fit body and two stripes on both sides of his cheeks and wrists, and a crescent moon on his forehead. He had a rather bored expression on his face, Kagome figured he didn't care who he went to. The auction started and in a heartbeat the prices were up to $500,000.

"600,490!"

"800,000!"

"900,050!" a women shouted from the crowd. It went quiet. There was a sudden shrill scream from the audience.

"$1,000,500!" Said a girl named Rin. Her father was the mayor of the town so she got about anything she wanted. Sesshoumaru walked off the stage and walked through the crowds of women. Some even pinched his ass as he walked by which made him turn around and growl. He came up to Rin and nodded slightly.

"Well that was it folks, next is coming up and picking your own." Yuri said walking off the stage obviously done with work. Almost everyone was gone now, only about 15-20 people remained. She walked up on stage and looked through the 'maids'. She looked through each one carefully. Most were humans, and grungy at that. She walked past a smiling wolf demon. She smiled back at him. He suddenly made a rude sexual gesture that startled her so much that she almost fell over. She quickly moved on and came to a human, but he didn't look human, more demon (I'm talking about Jakotsu). She looked over at the…thing's…right and saw a silver haired boy standing in chains. The demon/human (Jakotsu) who actually turned out to be in a straight jacket said,

"Oh no! You can't take my Inuyashie!"

**Well, there is chapter 1! Hey, if you have a friend on please tell your friends about it (both this story and Forgiveness is Powerful) if they are bored and want a good FF! Thank you love you all!** -hugglez-**Oh yeah, tell me also what you think of the story so far! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He saw her, the girl with the yellow top. She had raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was going to take him home, he knew it. He could feel her eyes on him right now. She had seen what move wolf shit had made. He wanted to kill him all of a sudden. He felt protective of this girl. Why? And as for that Jakotsu. Weirdo. He wanted to slit his throat and cut off his tongue so he wouldn't call him that strange pet name. Inuyashie. Too bad that 'Inuyashie' was in chains, (which he could easily break through). He heard her coming up the steps with a small 'tap' of her heels.

"Hello I am Kagura, the wind sorceress. I will try to help you to find that right slave for you." A woman with a fan walked up extending her hand to Kagome (they are standing in front of Inuyasha).

"Hi, I'm Kagome…what is this ones name?" She asked looking at the white haired boy with red pants (the ones in the Anime).

"Inuyasha." Kagura replied. At hearing his name Inuyasha looked up from the ground straight into Kagome's eyes. She caught her breath and couldn't breathe for a moment.

Those eyes… 

His eyes were a piercing amber gold that shone in the light. He smirked letting the tip of his fang poke out. She saw his silvery white hair that came down to his lower back. He had two most adorable ears perched on the top of his head. He had shackles around his feet and his hands were cuffed behind his back. There was a cuff around his neck connected to the wall behind him. Kagome knew by looking, he could break out of these chains whenever he wanted.

"He is a demon, isn't he?" Kagome asked still not taking her eyes from his. She had found comfort in them and had just been washed away.

"Yes. Would you like to hear his records?" Kagura asked pulling out a clipboard.

"Umm…Yes please." Kagome said having to rip her eyes from his.

"Well," she started rifling through pages, "Inuyasha, age 16, strength- 900lbs., can travel at 75 M.P.H…" Kagura said but was interrupted.

"That's my Yashie!" Jakotsu shouted proudly. Kagura scowled as she flicked her wrist sharply down causing her fan to sway. A blob of red substance came flying out and attached itself over Jakotsu's mouth.

Kagura continued, "Intelligence- below average…" Again she was interrupted by snickering. Kagura turned around and glared at a demon.

"KOUGA!" She screamed.

It was the one that had made a gesture toward her. Kagura was up by the demon in half a second. She held her fan to his neck.

"Listen hear wolf shit," She whispered into his ear, "you better shut the fuck up before I hang your head on this wall. Hear me?" She whispered vemenously pushing harder into his neck. He didn't respond.

"Good" She said as blood began to trickle down her fan. She released the pressure and walked away. With another flick of the wrist it sent the blood to the ground instantly cleaning off her razor-sharp fan. Kouga, the wolf demon had blood dripping down the side of his neck. He muttered something about killing and wiped the blood off with his shoulder unable to tend to it properly (his hands are cuffed)

"And he is…some what well tempered." Kagura finished. Kagome was walking around Inuyasha. No scars, bruises, nothing. She came around to his back where his hands were cuffed. On the ends of his fingers were metal caps. Kagura sighed and held up his hand and took one off. He had claws, the metal shells were to prevent him from hurting anything, or anyone.

"Does he have a crime history?" Kagome asked a little worried about what she might say. Inuyasha shifted his gaze to the ground and his smirk lessened. Kagura sighed and flipped through more pages.

"Inuyasha, 16, stealing, fighting, small drug usage at age 14…It says stealing and fighting as a child, he still fights with the other slaves, but he can't steal anymore…."

"Why is that?" Kagome asked. Both Kagura and Inuyasha stared at her.

Your kidding me 

_Fucking air head…_

"Because there is noting to steal here, they are enclosed. Completely." Kagura said. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes.

"He sounds ok…" She said doubt dripping from her voice. She opened her eyes filled with determination, "But I'll take him." Kagura's jaw dropped slightly. Inuyasha looked up from the floor and into her eyes in disbelief. This time, his stare was serious. After all these years, of never seeing sunlight, never shown any warmth, he would be taken home for the first time. Well, that wasn't exactly true…SHE took him home, SHE showed him warmth, showed love, then SHE betrayed him and SHE dumped him on the street and HE suffered.

"$924" Kagura said. Kagome handed the money to her. Kagura took it but Kagome didn't let go. They each had a grasp on the money. Kagome knew there was something she wasn't telling her…

"Why is he so cheap?" Kagome asked staring into Kagura's nervous eyes. She looked at Inuyasha and then Kagome. She then regained posture and confidence and said,

"I forgot to mention…. He's a half breed." Kagura said. Inuyasha looked away ashamed. Kagome let go of the money…it made no difference. Kagura smiled.

"Thank you." She said as she pocketed the wad of bills. Inuyasha swung his head around in disbelief. She STILL bought him! Kagura reached into her Kimono sleeve and pulled out a beaded necklace and slipped it around his neck. At first Inuyasha dodged her and the necklace swinging his head right, then to the left, and right again. Once he leaned too far to the right and was choked by the cuff around his neck. Once it was on, Kagura starting explaining.

"These," Kagura started by picking up the necklace, "are the beads of subjugation, you say the 'magic' word and he will be punished." Kagura explained. Kagome looked horrified.

"HOW will he be punished!?" Kagome asked. Kagura sighed. She took off his cuffs, around the neck, feet and hands. She stood back. Inuyasha glared at her devilishly, obviously not liking what was about to happen.

"Sit boy!" She said. Inuyasha was sent flying to the ground. Kagome watched, a little confused. Inuyasha was lying face flat on the stage unmoving.

_Is he DEAD?!!!!?? _Kagome thought.

"Or just Sit." Kagura said. Inuyasha was sent again further into the ground, and he had never gotten up yet. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha's finger twitched. He pealed himself slowly off the ground and into a standing position.

"You need to have some sort of power over him. Alright? I'm going to grant you this power." Kagura said walking over to Inuyasha. She grabbed his hand and held out her fan. She cut his hand slightly. A drop of blood came rolling off his hand. Kagura picked it up and walked back to Kagome.

"Eat this." Kagura said. Kagome nodded as the drop was lifted off her hand by levitation. The drop floated through the air until it was directly above Kagome. It lowered onto her hand softly. Kagome brought it up to her mouth. She ate it and swallowed. She immediately felt a prickly feeling in her stomach, everything got a little dizzy for a moment.

"I would bless you the power, but I am not a priestess. So I do it this way." She said.

"Now I do not have the power any longer, I passed it to you." Kagura said.

"So you can't say sit any more?" She asked. There was a bang behind her and the splintering of floorboards.

"Exactly…." Kagura said smirking as she turned around and walked away.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**sorry it took so long to update! I actually had the chapter already typed and ready to go. But my computer hates me and actually wouldn't let me post. -glares at computer- I hate you…**

**So tell me what you think so far! Sorry, I personally think this chappie is a piece of crap…I don't think I gave it 100 effort, but I had to get a LOT of info in, so it hard to make the chappie interesting…well thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Kagome!" a voice called behind her. She turned around causing everything to spin more. She began to fall forwards. Sango caught her and propped her upright.

"What's going on with you?" Sango asked catching Kagome again as she fell forward.

"I don't know…I'm just a little dizzy." She said swaying side to side.

"She may be a little dizzy, after swallowing the blood of a demon, her senses or abilities may be enhanced." Kagura said appearing out of the shadows.

"Abilities?" Sango asked.

"Like running, jumping, strength, ect." She said, "She will be fine soon, the blood is just taking effect. That's a sure sign that you have control over him and the beads."

"Him?" Sango asked.

"Over there, I bought him." Kagome said turning around stumbling. She pointed to the wall as she a goofy grin spread across her face. Kagura walked up to her and whacked her with the fan upside her head. Kagome turned around pointing to Inuyasha.

"Are you sure that's not alcohol instead of blood you gave her?" Sango asked eyeing Kagura suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"She looks drunk…" Sango said dryly.

"That I assure you is just the after effect." She said.

"Interesting…" Sango said.

"Sango, can we go now?" Kagome whined like a four year-old child.

"Are you the one that she bought?" Sango asked walking up to Inuyasha. He simply nodded.

"Ok, come with me." She said approaching Kagome. She picked her up and threw Kagome over her shoulder.

"Ok, lets go, I have to get home soon." Sango said walking off the stage with a giggling Kagome. Inuyasha stared after her

_Strange bitch…._

As they were walking to the door Inuyasha stopped Sango.

"Wait…my brother…" He said quietly. She stared at him.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled to the silver haired demon.

_They must be brothers, they DO look alike. They must be really close, he's probably saying good bye. _Sango figured.

Sesshoumaru snarled and stepped in front of Rin.

"What do you want you filthy half breed?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Make sure you don't screw the girl very badly after the first week." He said loud enough for Rin to hear. Her eyes grew wide as she stared in terror at the demon. He glared at Inuyasha maliciously.

"You do not need to worry about such a foolish thing." He said quietly but full of hate. He turned around and guided Rin out of the room.

_I see the brotherly love there. _Sango thought as she turned and walked out.

They drove in silence. Inuyasha in the back seat of Sango's sports car. He stared blankly out the window, so different than what he was used to seeing. Usually it was dark rooms, fighting slaves, and chains. This was a whole new world. The sun was starting to set, shooting purples, reds, pinks, and oranges across the sky. Like a toddler had finger painted the sky with an assortment of colours.

"Kagome, how are you feeling?" Sango asked.

"Better, I'm not dizzy…or crazy…" she answered watching Inuyasha from the side mirror outside her door.

"Hey, Kags…we're here…" she said unlocking the door for Kagome.

"Huh? Oh…yes…" she said a little spacy. She got out at the same time as Inuyasha. Sango honked the horn and sped away.

"Well, this is my house, I hope you will like it…" she said. No answer. She walked up to the garage door lock and punched in numbers to the alarm lock. It beeped a few times then the garage door began to lift.

"We have a room upstairs for you, it's the guest room, pretty big actually." She said, uneasy about the silence that followed after. She and Inuyasha walked past 3 cars and came up to the door leading to the house. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small key. She was putting the key in the door when there was a tap on her shoulder. She slowly turned around when suddenly someone's lips crashed onto hers. She stood stunned for a moment, totally blank. Everything began to get dizzy. Then finally she was 'freed'. She stared into the eyes of a smirking hanyou.

"What in the hell was that?!" She asked making sure no one had seen her.

"Just thanking you." Inuyasha said in a husky voice that made shivers run down her spine. She turned around slowly and finished unlocking the door. She slowly walked into the house onto marble floors. She walked past the laundry room and a bathroom until they came to a kitchen. Kagome dropped the keys onto a marble counter signaling she was back.

"Oh hello sweetie…where were you?" Mrs. H asked her back towards both of them busy cooking.

"Went to buy a maid." She said still a little dizzy. Keiko turned around accidentally knocking spoons and bowls off the counter. Inuyasha was already there picking it up.

"Well, I can already tell that you picked a good maid." She said happily as she watched him put things on the counter.

"Thank you." She said. He nodded in response.

"Kagome, why don't you show him around the house?" Keiko said looking at the counter. There was no one there. Inuyasha sniffed his nose. He jumped over the counter and landed on the other side, hidden by the wall. He stood up with an unconscious Kagome bridal-style.

"Oh no, what's happened?" She asked walking to Kagome's side, "She looks fine…I think she just needs to lie down. Let me show you her room." She said walking off.

"I will be able to find her room, you don't have to show me." He said. She looked at him confused. He sniffed his nose and then jumped up in the air and landed on the railing of the second floor. He walked down a hallway and stopped at a doorway that had a sign with KAGOME on it. He opened the door and was met by the waves of Kagome's scent. He walked over to her huge bed and set her down. He looked around. _Everything _was huge. Even the other bed at the other side of the room.

"…….." He walked over to the bed, a small note was left on it. With what knowledge he had he read the note…

_Dear Kagome, _

_You probably won't see this note so I'll tell you too. You know that guest room for the maid? Well I wasn't sure when you were ever going to get him. So today I decided to paint their room. I don't think you would buy them today, If you did, well they will be sleeping on the other side of your room. He will be there temporarily, until I'm finished. _

_Love you, _

_Mom. _

_Love you…_How he longed to here those words, from anybody. He walked down the hall and started to sniff. There was a room with a bunch of different scents mixed into one strange one. He opened the door, the guest room. It was empty but a few tarps and paint cans. He shut the door and walked back to Kagome's room. Keiko was already there lying a warm washcloth on her daughter's forehead. Keiko stood up from her position on the bed.

"I hope you will like it here," she said, "Would you like something to eat? I could make some ramen for you" she suggested. He nodded.

"What is your name?" Keiko asked descending the stairs.

"Inuyasha…" he said quietly.

"Inuyasha….doesn't that mean forest dog?" Keiko asked. **(DON"T CHEW ME OUT FOR THAT!!! I ****THINK** **'Yasha' means forest) **

"Yeah…" He said staring at the floor.

"That is a very nice name." She said, "I am Keiko Higirashi, and you are…" He waited for the cruel names, "our guest." She finished putting a pot of water on boil. He watched her carefully.

_She isn't serious is she?_

"You see, I believe that you and I are equal. The only way we are different, besides the obvious, is in here." She said putting a hand over his heart.

"I taught that to both Souta and Kagome at a young age." She said

"Souta?"

"Yes, my son, he is eight." She said, "He only has six years left." She said sadly putting noodles and broth in a bowl.

"Oh…" he whispered.

"Have you ever had ramen noodles?" She asked suddenly her cheery self putting a steaming hot bowl in front of him. He shook his head.

_Kagome strained to hear the faint voices. It was two children, laughing. She smiled. She couldn't see anything, but the laughter was louder now. Kagome's smile grew, the children were happy, overjoyed. Then there was a sickening scream. _

Kagome's eyes flickered open. She sat up in her bed. The scream echoed in her head as she tried to rid of the sound. It was dark. She looked at the digital clock next to her bed. Twelve o'clock. She needed rest, she didn't feel very good. Her stomach became uneasy and her chest tightened. She felt something force its way up her throat. A hand flew to her mouth as she sprung out of her bed and dashed to the bathroom.   
_There was a bright blue sky above his head littered with giant fluffy white clouds. His view consisted of the sky, 4 giant white clouds, and a small clawed finger pointing to the sky. Two children, were lying on the ground cloud watching. He couldn't hear any voices but he felt them conversing. Suddenly there was low droning noise. The sky and everything else became a big blur, all swirling together. The droning noise started to sound like gagging and coughing. Then he realized it was. _

Inuyasha lifted his face out of the pillow and looked around with droopy eyes. The coughing and gagging had stopped. Where had it come from? To his side he saw a light emitting from Kagome's bathroom, the door was slightly ajar. He sat up and dragged himself off the bed. He walked across her room towards the bright light. He pushed open the door and found Kagome lying on the floor. He walked over and picked her up and put her in a sitting position in his lap. She was pale with her eyes closed. She was unconscious. The blood really was taking a strong effect on her. This was happening the same way as before with his previous owner, _exactly_.

_A girl with long black hair was sprawled across the bathroom floor. She had been kneeling by the sink all night long throwing up her guts. He picked her up and set her on the counter. _

He lifted up Kagome and set her on the sink counter and grabbed a washcloth.

_He ran the washcloth under warm water and cleaned her face all night. _

As he wiped her warm face he took in her angelic features. The colour was now returning to her face. His eyes grew wide. She looked so much like _her_. But how? That's impossible. They aren't related, he can definitely smell that. Her scent was forever embedded in his nose. Kagome's lilac scent wasn't even close. It didn't matter, _she_ was gone now. His first love. Would this girl be the same?

_Kikyou…_

**Sorry, it's December. Its HETIC at out house! Christmas is (almost) here…ok Christmas EVE is here and I had to go emergency shopping! -what fun-…Well I made this chappie a bit longer. Christmas time is just a bad time to update! o : ) (******** Santa…can you see it?) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kagome awoke. Bright rays from the sun were shining through her window and onto her face. What a beautiful Saturday morning. She didn't need to look at the clock to know what time it was…

GROWL!

It was breakfast time. She sniffed her nose. Eggs. She got out of bed and trudged to the kitchen. She was almost out her door when she noticed something. A blood red bed with black pillows and trimming sat on the other side of the room.

"Ok…Why is the guest room bed in MY room?" She asked herself. She spotted a note on the dresser. She picked it up and read it.

_Dear Kagome,…_

As she continued to read her face kept growing more red by each word.

_He was here, last night? In MY room?! _She asked herself utterly embarrassed. She walked out the door dropping the note in the trashcan next to her desk. She walked slowly down the stairs. The feeling of tiredness began to creep its way back into her body. She walked out into the family room where Souta was watching TV.

"Good morning Kagome," he greeted, "have a nice night?" He knew where Inuyasha had slept for the night.

"Oh shut up." She grumbled. She turned into the kitchen and slightly blushed as she entered. Inuyasha was standing there with jeans on in front of the stove, his side facing her. He flipped an omelet into the air. Again, he had no shirt.

_Is this guy like some super model?!_

"Why are you blushing? Haven't you ever seen a guy cook before?" He asked smirking never taking his eyes from the omelet.

_Obviously not…_ She thought.

"Good morning." She replied to his cocky remark. She shuffled to the table and plopped down in the chair.

"I hope you like omelets because-" He said his back to her with two plates.

THUNK!

"What the hell?!" he said as he almost dropped the plates turning around. Kagome had her head on the table sleeping away.

"Hey," he said trying to remember her name, "Kagome! Wake up!" He said putting the plates on the table. He began to shake her lightly. Her head shot up.

"Sorry, I'm tired. I didn't get much sleep last night." She said. He smirked.

"Oh?" He asked sitting across from her at the table.

"Yeah, I had the wildest dream last night! First I heard two children laughing, then there was this horrifying scream. Then I saw the bathroom sink and I was like….throwing up or something all night." She said in one breath.

"And I wiped your face with a washcloth all night as well." He said picking up a piece of food and putting it into his mouth.

"No…" She said blushing. She had left THAT part out.

"Really?..." He asked quirking an eyebrow. Looking up from his food.

"Yeah…why do you say that?" She asked becoming a bit more confident.

He ate the last piece of his food.

"Because it really happened." He said standing up with his plate. He stuck it in the dish washer. She was about to protest but he was already out of the kitchen. She blushed and pouted looking down at her untouched food. She picked up her fork and picked up a piece of egg and put it in her mouth.

"Wow, this is pretty good." Kagome mumbled quietly to her self.

"Thanks!" Inuyasha yelled from the next room. She growled silently. She had to smile. She finished her food and walked up to the sink. Inuyasha was there in a flash; he took her plate and began to wash it.

"Dish washer is full." He stated.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Well, I am your families slave- err…maid, I'm just doing my job." He said looking over at her.

"Thank you…" She said as she smiled sweetly.

"You need to do that more often." He said watching the plate intently.

"What?" She asked the smile disappearing.

"Smiling like that, it makes people feel good." He said drying the dish and setting it on the counter. He turned around and grabbed her waist pulling her to him. He bent over and pecked her on the lips.

"Come on, do it again…" He said, she stared at him blankly, "…Smile." He whispered. She hesitated. Then she gave him the same warming smile. She got a warm fuzzy feeling inside. He smiled back at her as he let her go and walked off. The phone rang. Kagome jumped. She picked it up.

"H-Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Kagome, it's Sango. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said.

"Oh, well I wanted know if you wanted to go swimming today."

"Sure that sounds great!" She said looking at the thermometer, "And it's 93 degrees out, perfect." She said smiling already excited.

"I'm bringing Miroku, you should bring Inuyasha." Sango suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds fine….I wonder if he knows how to swim."

"Inuyasha? He'll be fine….speaking of Inuyasha…"

"Yes?" Kagome asked.

"What do you think of him so far?"

"Well, he is very kind, he does his job well…ummm-"

"No, do you like him?" Sango interrupted.

"Huh?!"

"Oh come on Kagome! You have to admit, he's kinda hot…" Sango said.

"Well…I guess so…." Kagome trailed off

"……."

"Ok FINE! He's gorgeous!" Kagome admitted.

"Has he kissed you or something?" Sango asked.

Kagome immediately blushed.

"Girl, I can feel your blush right through this phone…"

"Yes, he has…"

"Awwww…you two are so cute together!" Sango said, "So pool on 20th street, 3:00…ok? Bye bye!" Sango said hanging up. Kagome sighed. She walked into the family room and watched TV with Souta.

Unbeknownst to Kagome, someone had been eavesdropping on their conversation just outside of the room on a different phone. He smirked as he jumped onto the second floor and went to his bed to rest.

_Gorgeous huh?_

_  
_**I know this chappie is shorter…sorry! I'm having a hard time updating…I have been grounded for so long! My little brother is such a brat. But what are (some) younger brothers for? -Sigh- **


	5. Super Important Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey guys. I'm really sorry about this, but I'm discontinuing this story permanently. I've lost all interest in anime. I've been reading this really good book series, and anime just seems boring to me now. Sorry to all my readers…But you can go ahead and read my completed story, Forgiveness is Powerful. Again, sorry.

Kaitlin (And Amy, who wrote and posted this for her)

Read Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse by Stephenie Meyer and you'll understand why.


End file.
